Por que você não me escolheu?
by peamaps
Summary: Slash* Haldir se encanta ao ver Legolas pela primeira vez quando a Sociedade toma refúgio em Lothlórien e faz de tudo então para ir auxiliar aquele que roubou o seu coração em Helm's Deep *Yaoi


Título: Por que você não me escolheu?

Autora: Peamaps

Sumário: Haldir se encanta ao ver Legolas pela primeira vez quando a Sociedade toma refúgio em Lothlórien e faz de tudo então para ir auxiliar aquele que roubou o seu coração em Helm's Deep (1).

Personagens: Legolas, Haldir, Aragorn

Warnings (Avisos): Slash (2), Angústia, Final Triste, DarkFic (3)

Gênero: Romance, Drama

Disclaimer (Renúncia): Todos os personagens pertencem à Tolkien. Eu apenas amo elfos, mas não os possuo. E estou apenas brincando um pouco com eles. Após o fim da peça a cortina cai e eles serão devolvidos intactos e lindos como sempre foram.

Opinião: (Sim por favor, dê o seu review. Só isso que me impulsiona.)

Blog: LotrSlash. blogspot. com (tire os espaços)

Data: 27 de dezembro de 2011

N/A: Estou quase e finalmente terminando Caçada aos Elfos e travei um pouco, sem ter certeza de como seguir em frente, e esta trama me consumiu, então tinha que escrever mesmo sem terminar a fic mais longa que já escrevi.

É véspera de festas e a vida está boa. Comido muita coisa gostosa e Vegan.

* * *

><p>Haldir observava de cima de sua árvore. Seus irmãos estavam junto com ele. Uma voz se fez ouvir, ela era muito bela e celestial, ele jamais ouvira algo tão belo antes.<p>

Haldir, Rúmil e Orophin se entreolharam divertidos, antecedendo em entendimento silencioso. Então Haldir falou:

-Quem são e o que fazem aqui?

Legolas se assustou e recuou até que suas costas encostassem no tronco. Haldir riu ao ouvir a música dos elfos ser interrompida e o mandou subir.

De onde estava Haldir de Lórien, o chefe da guarda de Lothlórien, apenas podia ver uma cabeça dourada lá embaixo. Ele divertiu-se ao ver o elfo desconhecido se assustar quando ele lhe dirigiu à palavra.

O elfo não parecia ser o líder, e sim um homem de cabeços até o ombro e ondulados.

Haldir e seus irmãos não gostavam de homens. Seus irmãos nem sequer falavam a Língua Comum. Ele decidiu que deveria tomar cuidado com ele. O elfo, um anão (para seu desgosto), outro homem e quatro crianças parecia criar um grupo impossível de se ver, se não fossem eles estarem bem ali.

Rúmil havia jogado a escada para baixo, que era feita de madeira e cordas para que o elfo subisse. Logo ele estaria ali.

Haldir tirou sua atenção do intrigante grupo quando aquele elfo que cantava com a bela voz chegou até onde eles estavam. Seu queixo caiu e ele apenas observou o recém-chegado com admiração.

-Olá, -o estranho disse receoso. Ainda não se recuperara do susto, completamente.

Ninguém respondeu então o estranho tentou falar em sindar. Rúmil e Orophin então começaram à trocar impressões com o elfo com empolgação. Haldir ouvia a conversa como se eles estivessem em outra árvore, o som estava distante e apenas seus olhos pareciam funcionar. Nem seu cérebro raciocinava rápido como sempre, ele parecia ter ido descansar, deixando Haldir com um ar abobado.

Legolas era seu nome, e ele já ouvira falar no príncipe. Ele era filho de Thrandul, rei de GreenWood (4). Haldir jamais tinha ido à Mirkwood e agora só conseguia pensar em como faria, que desculpa daria para poder viajar para lá assim que pudesse viajar para lá.

Legolas então o olhou esperando que se apresentasse. Haldir percebeu que ficara muito tempo quieto, então começou à tagarelar sem parar como um idiota. Até seus irmãos arquearam a sobrancelha para a forma estranha como o irmão mais velho deles vinha agindo.

Haldir os guiou até sua Senhora e enquanto ela falava particularmente entrando na mente de todos, ele aproveitava para observar a beleza chocante de Legolas. Ele sentia seu coração bater descompassado e tinha a certeza de que não conseguiria se aproximar do príncipe, e também a certeza de que um elfo poderoso como ele jamais olharia para alguém como Haldir.

Os dias foram passando e lhe doía imaginar que a Sociedade iria embora. Quando descobriu sobre a missão deles ele ficou preocupado. Achou que nem veria mais Legolas com vida. O problema não era nem achar uma forma de cortejá-lo e sim que o príncipe retornasse com vida. Aquilo era suicídio.

Ele tirou o máximo de proveito durante a estadia deles indo observar Legolas, escondido por trás das árvores e por vezes do topo delas. Ele respeitou somente os momentos em que o elfo se banhava, mas não todos os momentos restantes.

Ele pôde ver Legolas dormir, comer, conversar com seus companheiros e ele se surpreendeu ao ver que o elfo era amigo do anão e pelo jeito mais próximo a ele do que dos outros. Legolas sequer acampara com o restante dos companheiros, passando dias à sós com Gimli.

Haldir admirava o fato de que ele era um príncipe, alguém que poderia fazer o que quisesse e em especial: salvar sua pele. Mas não, ele estava ali em uma missão suicida.

Por que o elfo aparecera em sua vida? Ele provavelmente iria morrer. Os oito saíram de Rivendell (5) como nove integrantes e um já morrera, essa era a prova de que a missão era uma loucura. Se Gandalf que era tão cauteloso, sábio e poderoso já tombara ele tinha a certeza que os mais jovens e inexperientes daquele grupo encontrariam o fim em breve.

Ele quis chorar.

Sem sequer ter uma conversa descente com Legolas, ele estava terrivelmente apaixonado. Admirava-se com sua beleza mas mais do que isso, sua nobreza, seu coração grande pela forma como ficara amigo de um anão, coisa que ele mesmo jamais faria. Ele parecia tentar fazer Gimli se sentir em casa, percebendo como era difícil para um anão estar em um reino élfico.

Ele não queria que Legolas se machucasse. Talvez se ele fosse junto com a Sociedade...

Suas tarefas pareciam triplicar com os orcs fechando o cerco em Lórien e não houve oportunidade para pedir para a Senhora da Luz Galadriel por uma oportunidade de acompanhar a Sociedade e fazer com que ela tivesse nove integrantes novamente.

No dia em que a Sociedade ia partir, Haldir tinha trabalho a fazer e um posto à tomar mas ele colocou outro guarda em seu lugar com a promessa que voltava em poucos minutos. A decisão foi tomada num impulso já que ele não dormira, sofrendo por saber que não poderia ver Legolas pela última vez já que tinha trabalho.

-Meu príncipe... -Ele disse quando se aproximou.

Legolas olhou-o com surpresa. Ele tinha vários pacotes de lembas amarrados em pano e os colocava na canoa, mas parou o que fazia para dar-lhe atenção. Ele lançou um sorriso gentil e Haldir perdeu a capacidade de respirar por algum momento.

-Eu... vim lhe dizer adeus. -Haldir disse com a voz mais baixa do que pretendia.

-É muita gentileza sua em vir aqui para se despedir. -Legolas abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

Haldir ficou olhando para sua boca, a sua própria, aberta.

Os dois ficaram parados ali por um tempo e Legolas teve de interrompê-lo, vendo que não diria mais nada:

-Desculpe-me Haldir, mas precisamos partir.

-Claro!

Haldir observou-os partir e ruborizou ao ver que era observado por Galadriel. Mas ele não queria sair de lá. Ficaria ali até que Legolas e a Sociedade tivessem se tornado apenas um pontinho distante.

As várias batalhas que vieram à seguir manteve Haldir mais do que ocupado e também preocupado com seus irmãos. Os orcs estavam fechando o cerco. Estava na hora dos elfos partirem mas a maioria queria ficar e lutar pela amada terra da Terra-Média.

As coisas melhoraram muitos meses depois e ele ficou sabendo sobre o que aconteceria em Helm's Deep. Ele precisava fazer parte do grupo de elfos que iria auxiliar o bem à lutar contra os terríveis Uruk-hai, guerreiros criados recentemente em Isengard.

Ele se ofereceu depressa mas impediu seus irmãos de irem. Eles queriam protegê-lo é claro, mas aquela era sua luta. Por sorte ele descobrira que Legolas estava vivo e ele não podia hesitar duas vezes. Agora ele iria atrás de seu amado.

Galadriel quisera ter uma conversa com ele, pedindo que não tivesse muitas esperanças, que pensasse no futuro e que sua vida nem sempre seria assim. Ele sabia ao que ela se referia: Haldir sempre fora muito só, e ela lera seu íntimo; ela sabia de seus sentimentos por Legolas.

Nada poderia impedi-lo depois de tanto sofrer sem ver o príncipe e ficar não era nem uma opção.

Após longa viagem à pé, Haldir mandou que fosse tocada a trombeta. Os Rohirrim tinham um sorriso de alívio e ele percebeu que os elfos trouxeram a esperança. Pobre homens que pensaram ter encontrado seu fim.

Legolas regojizou-se ao vê-lo e novamente Haldir mal pode respirar ou dizer algo. O príncipe parecia otimista e com coragem, e Haldir não poderia ter esperado menos.

Quando viu o número de inimigos, Haldir não acreditou mais que os elfos seriam de grande ajuda. Ele viu amigos de infância, vizinhos, amigos com a qual ele se encontrava todo dia serem mortos num instante. Quando ele mandou que recuassem seu coração já estava tomado pelo desespero.

Ele recebeu um golpe doloroso mas ainda se virou parar correr, suas pernas mal se moviam, não somente pela dor mas porque ele perdera muito sangue de repente. Não, não era possível. O golpe não fora mortal. Ele se pôs em movimento mas um baque certeiro por trás o acertou. Desta vez ele sentiu o frio lhe tomar e a vida se esvair, e rapidamente.

Aragorn vinha em seu amparo. "Vá embora!" Ele pensou. Ele não queria que o homem se arriscasse com aquele que já caíra.

Mas então seu pior desespero ainda estava por vir.

Ele estava morrendo e Aragorn ainda não fora ferido, mas a forma como Legolas olhou desesperado para o futuro rei de Gondor expressou mil palavras: Legolas amava o homem.

Haldir sentiu seu coração se despedaçar. Tudo aconteceu em alguns segundos, e ele achou a morte bem-vinda. Ele entendeu que ela era uma bênção.

Pois ele não saberia viver sabendo que seu primeiro e grande amor...

… Amava outro.

* * *

><p>1Abismo de Elmo<p>

2Pares homossexuais, Yaoi

3Ficção 'escura', tema melancólico ou depressivo

4Bosque Verde

5Valfenda

* * *

><p><em>Obrigada pela leitura, por favor envie sua opinião (o combustível).<em>

_**Feliz Ano Novo** gente!_

_Receba toda boa energia que estou enviando. Que comecemos o ano que vem com o pé direito._

_Vamos curtir muito Legolas no ano vindouro também!_


End file.
